Awning assemblies can be of such a length that they will droop or sag if not supported at least at one location along their length. Examples of such awning assemblies are awning assemblies that are used with vehicles such as recreational vehicles.
Applicable laws restrict vehicles that are transported over roadways to a width of about eight feet. Any vehicle having a greater width usually requires a permit. This restriction limits the interior lay-out of the vehicle, particularly in the case of a recreational vehicle such as a travel trailer and motor home for example. In order to deal with the width restriction, many vehicles are provided with retractable structures that are sometimes referred to as slide-outs or slide-out rooms. The slide-out is contained within the main structure of the vehicle when the vehicle is traversing the roadways and is moved outwardly of the main structure of the vehicle by power actuators when the vehicle is parked. When fully extended, the slide-out affords additional interior space in the vehicle. This concept has found good use with recreational vehicles where the slide-outs can be quite large and extend over nearly the entire length of the main structure of the vehicles. An example of a slide-out is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,132.
Customarily, the roof of the slide-out is flat and extends horizontally so as to be generally parallel to the roofs of the main structure of the vehicle. Because of their horizontal nature, the roofs of the slide-outs tend to collect snow, leaves, dirt and other debris. Although seals have been provided at the joint or juncture between the roof of the slide-out and the main structure of the vehicle in an effort to keep the debris from entering the main structure as the slide-out is retracted within the main structure, the seals are not always effective and debris can be carried into the interior of the vehicle.
An alternative method of keeping debris from entering the interior of the vehicle involves the use of an awning assembly that includes a flexible material as an awning. The awning extends from the main structure of the vehicle outwardly over a substantial portion of the roof of the slide-out, thereby covering the junction of the main structure of the vehicle and the slide-out when the slide-out is extended. The awning serves to deflect and/or collect any rain, snow, dirt or other debris that falls on it and that would otherwise come to rest on the roof of the slide-out. The awning assembly is constructed so that, as the slide-out is retracted within the main structure of the vehicle, the awning is wound on a roller mechanism that is rotatably mounted to the slide-out and any debris that has collected on the awning falls to the ground and does not enter the interior of the vehicle through the joint between the slide-out and the main structure of the vehicle. The awning assembly is supported in journals held by brackets secured to the slide-out at both ends of the awning assembly. Such a retractable awning is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,687.
Because the awning assemblies are supported only at their ends, the central portion of the assemblies will tend to sag or droop, especially when the awning assemblies are particularly long. Aside from presenting an appearance that is not esthetically pleasing, the sagging of the awning, when the awning is extended from the roller mechanism, restricts the awning's ability to shed water and debris.